Gracefully Mistaken
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a young woman, who owned a bakery and her life seemed dark and lonely. Until a fairy helped her find love. Oh no no. That's where you are going wrong. This young woman doesn't get her happily ever after with him as the fairies prophesized. It is a tale of love, trust and betrayal. Maybe, love wasn't an emotion the fairies could cast. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I had this story in my mind for a while, wanted to write it down for a long time. I always wonder if fairies ever made a mistake, or you know, if they patched up like, you know, the way it always goes normally. With the girls (or boys) having a bad past NOT involving love.**_

 _ **So, I thought that maybe that would be a great twist.**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and also excuse the minor errors if you found any, they are truly and sincerely unintentional.**_

 _ **Critisism and constructive reviews are welcomed, and also reviews about the story is very well appreciated.**_

 _ **Without any further ado, here is the first chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Gracefully Mistaken**

 **Chapter 1**

"Sorry, Fairy God Mother. You may have helped the beast, Cinderella, Aurora, and many others to find love." the now orange haired young teenage lady whispered staring longingly at the beautiful night sky. The shimmering tiny pink kind woman in her sparkling wings passed a sympathetic look.

Kyoko Mogami was the only girl in their list that had such a mishap. Her soulmate according to the fairytale was supposed to be a certain blond man.

His reputation was that of a huge star, but he declined her faster than slaughtering an animal. She had gone to parties, tried sleeping in her room like Aurora after having a chat with him to see if he would ever get the urge to kiss her.

But he simply confessed that she wasn't anything that he wanted. He desired women that were more…. desirable, who didn't have limitations. She felt like a fooled toddler, after being tricked into loving someone following the guidelines of the last fairy godmother.

In the last century, the other two fairies died due to a spell gone wrong; causing the world biggest tragedy in the magical world Kyoko lived in.

Kyoko had never known about it, would never even know that she could see the disaster of her own tale.

"I'm sorry. Dear Kyoko. But I can't leave you alone like this. Not when there is a witch on the loose since the last few decades; a reincarnation of snow white's step mother, mixture of all the evil human beings that ever lived in that century is adjoined in one soul. If she ever found out about you, a beautiful woman blooming; she would try to ruin you for good.

And destroy this magical place for good." She mumbled sadly, watching as the young pure maiden tried to hide the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I am cursed, am I not?" she accused, sending a panicked look over the fairy. The fairy sighed, raising her wand.

"I wish you to be safe, child. Sofia died way young and I don't wish another dear child to die so soon in such a brutal way." She cupped her cheeks in a motherly way.

Kyoko missed her mother's presence, before she was caught in the incurable illness cast by Skodny. And her father dying in a battlefield he was tricked due to a false accusation.

Kyoko closed her eyes, facing the red clothed fairy one last time; ready to be transformed to another being to protect the lineage of an innocent, pure and the ideal woman to be followed. Her maturity added the glow of beauty shining from within.

"Dear Wand, Dear Wand, Transform this beauty,

to someone only a kind heart can undo,

Hidden from the clutches of Skodny,

Only to come out victorious by true love"

Before Kyoko could protest about the last line, the golden light surrounded her, her face gaining a large patch across her mouth from her left eye. Her hands looked as if she was covered with deathly skin disease.

Tears continually fell on her now heavily ugly hands. There was no way she would ever find true love.

At least Beast was lucky to have coincidentally meet Bella's father.

But Kyoko was no Beast, she had a kind heart—even approved by the Queen Fairy herself. Only Queen Fairy had no time to guide Kyoko anymore as she had to find a way to kill Skodny.

Fairy Godmother watched the amber eyed woman's pain. She was scarred, wounded by the way her love was brutally rejected.

She looked over at her destiny book, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Kyoko. I'm sorry for trying to find love for you again."

She evaporated as soon as the day started to fade, hoping with all her might that her spells work again like they used to for this beautiful emotion.

 _ **o0o0o**_

She peered outside her carriage as she was being transported to the large two-story building that looked a million years old.

Kyoko had to admit, it was perfect for her if she wanted to live all alone; safe from an evil woman who was set to destroy the magical world to make people worship her and revolve the world around her. She was a formula of revenge for all her fellow sisters that fell before her.

"Um…. mademoiselle? I—its okay if you d-don't p-pay." the man was so nervous, Kyoko couldn't help but feel all the more miserable.

Without a word, her hand surfed through her only cash and she thrust it in his hand, who, was wiping his hand vigorously where she had touched him.

She even remembered the look other townsfolks gave her as soon as she emerged from some alley; safely sneaking out of her home.

They were terrified, women hiding their children between their gowns, men cowering in fear as she was taken to the far-off castle-like building that had not a single soul residing in it.

Sighing, she held her bag in one hand, trying hard not to cry from the lack of companionship, even when she was a citizen of the same town herself. Everyone knew her bakery, everyone knew how famous her food had become. But no one knew that underneath all this…. this disease was the same sweet Kyoko desperate for love and comfort.

"Welcome, Kyoko." she jumped, frightened out of her wits when she heard that noise. It came from an enchanted box, holding the shiniest glow. It had gems and precious stones carved over it, gold on the top designed in a fashion to represent something of it's kind.

Stealthily, her approached uncertain; the box spoke yet again:

"Fear not, Kyoko. I'm Kanae, your companion throughout your life; warner and protector." a large shimmering form flickered to life in front of her eyes, a fragile image of a maiden as beautiful as a flower spreading its sweet nectar.

Her face was angular, stern and held no humor in her eyes. There was a glow in her hair, tied up by a large pin on her side which Kyoko assumed that must be holding a lot of hair. Her figure was the one that people desire, curvy in the right places. Shotaro would have begged her to marry him if he'd seen her.

"B—but I—" I didn't ask for anything, was what she wanted to say.

Kanae held an authorative hand.

"Let's get used to this life, shall we? Maybe then you'd figure out if you really asked for anything or not." she said, without a smile. She was undoubtedly talented, but Kyoko knew why.

She knew why she was being taught because—because no matter how many times she would hope she would get her Prince Charming, she was no Cinderella.

She was Kyoko.

 _ **o0o0o**_

"They, will clear the tables. The brooms are enchanted but they don't speak. You can either look into the well of vanity to check out for trespassers." Kanae stated, making sure Kyoko was listening to every word.

There was a moment when Kyoko started sobbing, wishing she was back in her bakery, bustling and moving around while listening to the cheerful hubbub of the people.

She wished, wished with all her might to get her life back.

Kanae took her leave, as soon as she was satisfied. However, Kyoko saw how she didn't look at her disgusted. Rather, she thought she saw a twinge of sympathy in her pretty blue eyes.

Maybe, just maybe she might be warming up to her.

 _ **o0o0o**_

"Kyoko, how many times should I tell you to not use the kitchen? Besides, your desserts make me float like a balloon for a day!" Kanae exclaimed as the blueberry cheesecake was presented to her on the table.

Kyoko tried to smile, but her face couldn't. She still felt melancholy although she found the comfort of a companion throughout the last year of her stay. But her heart couldn't move, like it was frozen in time. She tried to adore her with all her might, like she used to till she turned eighteen, but now that she was deprived of love, she couldn't help but feel mournful of her fate.

Kanae was soon leaving her, her job done to get Kyoko to settle down. It was difficult, but worth it as Kanae got attached to the pixie woman who had a heart of an ocean, precious diamond.

"Hey, Kyoko. Stop with that disgusting face already. It's pissing me off." Kanae couldn't help but watch her drown in the self doubt and pity she felt.

That, was something she couldn't do. It was someone else's job. Kanae looked at the sky, the queen fairy watching them.

" _When will Kyoko be happy?"_

The question wasn't answered.

 _ **o0o0o**_

"Kyoko dear, lunch is ready. Would you like to have it in your room, or…"

"It's fine, Cedric. please leave the food in my room." she mumbled, still staring at the fire cackling in the fireplace.

Cedric the stand sighed, he could use one of his hooks—long—to help with the serving like a true butler. It has been two years since his lady had a smile on her face, stepped out of the boundaries of this trapped reality.

He wished if someone would ever cross the invisible barrier and come across this land, brave enough to trudge on the path that would at least bring temporary comfort to his mistress.

So long, no one had done so far. Cedric had already given up with just a little hope kindling in his heart.

Kyoko Mogami, can never be loved again, as far as people feared and hated her.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here I will be answering reviews, feel free to speak your mind and express any kind of distaste that you feel.**_

 _ **And thank you for reading this first introductory chapter, I really appreciate it. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, probably soon. But be warned, this is a story I have no idea how long will go but know the plot really well.**_

 _ **Hope you'd like this story, very much grateful :)**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello guys! I decided to update this today, well actually because I was "gracefully" free._**

 ** _Anyway, I don't know if the title would match as the story progresses, I just hope I stick to the storyline lol. And, I don't know when I will be posting it next since I will be gone for a camp till Monday, so I don't think I will be back till then._**

 ** _This is actually the second introductory chapter, yes to frustrate you guys and –_**

 ** _Of course not! It's just to make sure the story makes more sense, really._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Gracefully Mistaken**

 **Chapter 2**

"How long are you going to stand there, Shotaro?" he turned his head, and saw a girl with the same hair color as his childhood friend. But as his eyes ran down, the fringes and eye color defined a different person.

"Sorry, Mimori. I can't believe she actually left a week ago." he mumbled, looking guiltily on the floor.

She kept a hand on his shoulder, seething from jealousy that he would even bother coming here. Mimori had been extremely happy that she had run away, probably couldn't handle the heartbreak because he was too cool.

"Sho dear. She was just too hurt from your coolness, especially after being told off like that." she mumbled, pulling his arm.

Shotaro averted his eyes, guilt more so. If she had really left because of his words, then he wanted her to be back as soon as she left.

He missed those comforting words, the sweet smile and the way she would make him cooler than this woman who would cling towards much similar to Kyoko, but at least Kyoko had genuine feelings to think about his wellbeing.

He missed her delicious pudding and cinnamon bread. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned his back in disappointment. He had run back here as soon as he smelt the scent of a similar cooking that filled nostalgia in the town streets.

And he had come running as soon as he could only to find the bakery closed.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Please, go." he jerked his head to the other side, regretful that he had even shouted at Mimori.

"Not until you understand that Kyoko was actually a loose woman." Mimori stood straight.

His jaw tightened—yes, the town has been circulating rumors about Kyoko being a loose woman to which she ran away in shame—because she was not like that. He had gone out as soon as he heard the towns people scurrying away from her bakery and trying to burn it so as to keep themselves pure.

Shotaro screamed and tried defending his childhood friend—only understanding friend that ran away because of a stupid feeling.

She wasn't of his romantic interest, at least he knew now that he cared for her as a sister.

And now, he probably did a big mistake by marrying a woman –who had the right conditions he  
desired but a heart of a millipede.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Yes," and then the stamp left her staring at him in shock.

He threw the papers on her face and moved on to another woman he took a liking for.

"Come on, Shoko. I have no interest in heartless women." with that one last sentence, he left her alone.

He stood away from her and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Shoko. Especially when I am making you sacrifice everything here." he said.

She gave him a reassuring smile, and he stepped into the carriage that would lead them.

"Isn't this for that friend of yours who went missing last year?" She asked. He gave a faint nod, still staring out in the horizon.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Excuse me!" he said, stepping in the tall man's way.

The man raised his eyes from the book he had been reading.

He set the book down and gave the most charming smile he could in the entire restaurant.

Shotaro heard a few irritating squeals and saw a woman approaching in their direction who looked extremely beautiful.

"Yes," he said in the calmest tone.

"Ren, my love." the woman launched herself unto him as he sighed.

He shrugged her off, having a polite smile. His brown eyes were warm and inviting although he looked otherwise. His sleek ebony hair was styled in way that it was shadowing one eye and Shotaro couldn't help but admire him as one of the coolest—no scratch that—the coolest guy he had seen.

Although Shotaro was twenty, he had trouble identifying this man's age who had an aura of dignity and charm.

"Erika, I'm sorry you have mistaken me for your boyfriend over there." he pointed at the man who was watching Ren with a little anger.

She threw her head high, "I am the most beautiful woman in this town. And it is most natural to marry the most handsome man. And that's you!" she pointed her perfectly manicured fingers in his direction.

He shrugged but didn't provide her answer as he turned his attention back to him.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat what you said? I got a little distracted." he said, smiling still.

"Um…. I actually was saying that since you are just reading a book, can you let me and my…wife here sit since we have no place?" he asked, and could feel the eyes of women and men alike.

Ren shrugged and stood up, smiling at everyone when he left.

 ** _o0o0o_**

Tsuruga Ren was once again lost in his book, walking in the familiar streets of his familial town.

"So, you're back!" his godfather exclaimed, making him roll his eyes.

"I wouldn't have if you would have overreacted in that way. Anyway, any information on my dad?" he asked.

Lory Takarada, a strong man who—although looked stern and strict—was actually a lovestruck man, which means, he would sigh like a girl when he would read the history of the princesses that got their love.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid Kuu has forgotten us in his mission."

Kuu was actually Ren's father, who had gone on a mission to find the most delectable bread in the world. With that, he would send his son to marry the woman who made it.

"I hope he gives up," Ren said, plopping up on the sofa.

"Ren," his mother's dangerous warning made him smile at her weakly as she held his ear.

"Ow, Ow, mom." he said, as she led him to the hallway.

"What is this mess?" She glared at him while her arms resting on her waist

He saw that his shoes were on the wooden hook, and the coat in the rack. He rubbed his neck, sheepishly smiling at her.

"I…was in my book. Sorry." he muttered earning a look from his mother.

"Put them in their right places." she gave him a final hit before resuming her work in the kitchen.

"And, Erika sent something for you to eat," his mother came back with a small plate, holding something that looked suspiciously like burnt cookies.

He groaned, he didn't want his stomach to be upset again like the last week.

"Not again…." he grumbled as his godfather and mother laughed at his expense.

He wished he would be fed something delicious and light, not something that would poison him.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reviewing:_**

 ** _Michiyo:_** _Err, was it really that obvious? *scratches her head* I think._

 ** _ladygraywolf:_** _Yeah, this all is based on personal experiences. I don't know if that…never mind. I'm so happy you have faith in me, the large smile on my face the entire day yesterday_

 ** _Erza:_** _Really? Was my first story really good? I hope so. I can feel that I have improved, but I don't if this will be as successful as that one though. Yes, I am doing quite well, Thank you!_

 ** _Crazy4Animation:_** _Yes, I did consider your request, and well, since I have plenty of time, I decided writing a multi chapter since I can kill time like that. And also express myself really well. Your comment really did confirm that I was seriously obvious, sigh. But that was kinda half the purpose of writing it…Your Welcome, I usually only write AUs because I don't think I can do a good job like Nakamura Sensei.  
Nah, I am not the best, really. I'm really grateful you think so. You too, Take care :D _

**_Kris:_** _Well, I hope you liked this chapter!_

 ** _ktoll9:_** _I really do hope the second introductory chapter doesn't disappoint you. Your welcome, thank you for reading though._

 ** _Thank you everyone whoever gave time to read my story, I really appreciate it._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Yo guys! I'm so sorry for such a late update, I really couldn't do so._**

 ** _But now that I am back, fit and fresh—I can post regularly although I can't guarantee the exact day. I would try posting soon, but I'm not sure because it really depends on my mood._**

 ** _Otherwise, I'm glad I'm writing this story, it was really enjoyable. I even saw the entire movie again, except this time I had to watch it with my mom(super awkward)._**

 ** _Frankly, I had changed the chapter a multiple times, I thought I was too…I don't know, uncreative!_**

 ** _But then I finally decided to write what came in mind and what made sense. I really hope it doesn't decrease the quality of the story._**

 ** _Otherwise,_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Gracefully Mistaken**

 **Chapter 3**

Kyoko ran her hands through her hair, which was now strangely just reaching her shoulders. Her black hair was orange for a while now, and she had forgotten how she looked before this spell was cast upon her.

She ran her fingers over the door she refused to visit, where her past sat waiting for her to remind her of her fate.

She sighed, resuming to roaming in the empty corridors of her haunted castle which—should've looked haunted but looked more like an actual castle because she engaged herself in regular chores.

"Cedric?" she asked, wondering where her butler must have gone. She was grateful to him for giving her the required company. He had a fatherly aura that helped her feel better.

"At your service, madam." she blushed, still not used to the way he called her. Even though Kyoko tried to persuade him to call her Kyoko, he refused saying that he was disgracing her and his own family.

"Is there anything that I can do? That would not be the same as every day?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly, as she looked around glumly.

Cedric mourned for his mistress's fate, he knew she was a beauty underneath all the red and brown blotches.

Somedays, Kyoko just gazed outside the window, watching the nature as the only means to keep her living.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Oops, I'm sorry." Erika said, looking at her minion through her lashes. While Erika had blonde hair and blue eyes, her minion—Tessa had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"You could've just warned when you saw me." Tessa stood up dusting herself.

Erika rolled her eyes, "Of course I would've. But I have nothing else to think of except _him_." she brought her hands towards her chest and sighed dreamily.

Then she perked up and smiled brightly at Tessa. "Why don't you find out when he would visit the library, the restaurant and his home? I would _love_ that." She stood up, emerging from the bar as Tessa obeyed at once and dashed out of the room.

There, near the fountain was him; his black hair stylishly covering an eye while his warm brown eyes deeply woven into the tale he had begun reading.

She tugged a lose strand of her hair and made sure her hair was placed such that it would _fall_ on him when she _hugged_ him.

"I will _dazzle_ you!" she whispered, smiling flirtatiously.

She jumped in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Ren!" she burst unto him as he gave her a startled look.

"Good morning…Erika. Don't you think it is a bit early to do that?" he had a polite smile, the one that drew flowers out and made him shine like a star making many women sigh. Maybe he was an alien shot down to the earth in his perfection.

"You don't understand, Ren. My father…my father wants me to marry someone before he …. he dies." Her sobs increased by every word she said.

"Isn't that good? Then men wouldn't flock you like you complain." she hid a scowl, she loved it when men flocked her, but for Ren's sake she told him that she was sick of their presence.

"B—but no one fits the description. I—I aah!" Ren stood up abruptly, her butt crashing on the muddy floor.

His smile dipped a little, morphing into apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Miss Bolt. But I have to hurry home and help Lory."

Like a graceful man he was, he slipped away.

He strolled back to his only home. He never spoke of his life to anyone, his life being a mystery to all the townsfolks.

"I thought the theatre was going to open today!" Ren tore his eyes from the novel and looked over the peevishly handsome man who asked him to exchange seats that days.

Ren saw that the woman behind him was not saying anything, listening her husband fume over the theatre crew. Ren knew those men, they would open tonight.

He turned his long legs and approached them. "Hello, what seems to be the problem?" Ren asked politely, his book in his other hand.

"They are saying that I can't sing here!" The blonde man with grey eyes exclaimed. Ren stroked his chin and smiled at the crew.

"We don't have a singer in our town, do we? Why don't we allow this gentleman a chance? Perhaps we would love to hear his voice." He explained. The crewmen thought for a while, discussing it amongst themselves then nodded.

"Alright, tonight after the show you can give your performance." one of the crewmembers said.

Ren nodded and then resumed reading his book.

"I'm back!" he called out.

"And so am I!" he snapped his head and found his father laughing merrily on the sofa with his travelling coat neatly hung on the hook.

"When did you get back, dad?" he asked, confused.

"He came back just a few minutes before you did. Unfortunately, he is going back again." his mother Julie was glaring at Kuu.

Kuu straightened his back and smiled sheepishly, "I haven't started my search from the west of this town. That's the last part from where I haven't started my search."

Ren slumped on his chair, "Dad, won't you drop this futile search? You have been doing it for almost a year now and not a single woman has appealed to you." he grumbled.

Kuu laughed, "Why don't you tell me your experiences with that woman…. what's her name again? Ah, Erika." he had a mischievous glint in his eyes as Ren groaned.

"She is the worst of a kind. Snobby, arrogant, self-absorbed and selfish. There are many adjectives that can describe her, but not the ones that I am looking for." Ren deadpanned, wearily looking at the door expecting her to burst in any moment.

"Alright, boys. Dinner's up! Oh my! I think I will grow old if you both keep doing that!" Julie gasped looking at the hook.

Along with the travelling coats, the shoes were also hung in the _pocket_ of both the men's coats.

Kuu and Ren exchanged a look and burst into a boat of laughter.

Somethings never change.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Kyoko!" a fuming Kanae burst into Kyoko's room.

Kyoko saw her, her eyes widening and she was beaming; her hands already flunked open.

"MOKO!" Kanae stepped away and Kyoko ended hugging her curtain; spreading flour all over.

"Can you explain what all this mess is about?" Kyoko looked around, realizing she baked more bread than required. With a sheepish look, she scratched the back of her head with her apron covered with white flour and a few snippets of egg and other things.

"I…. didn't have anything to do so I decided I'd bake some breads, would you like some?" Kyoko removed one of the blueberry breads and presented it in front of Kanae who was trying very hard to resist the temptation.

"Um…. but Kyoko there are too many." Kanae said, finally taking the bread. There was no way she would have said no anyway. What with the aroma that filled her nostrils.

Kyoko looked around and indeed, there were more than two-hundreds of them.

"Oh, what am I going to do with all of them!" she wailed, panicking as she couldn't watch food getting wasted.

"Geez, I know a way. You can sell them." Kanae muttered, folding her arms.

Kyoko brightened up but then slumped down.

"Am I allowed to step out of this…." she faltered, nervously looking through her lashes that Kanae thought she was adorable.

"Yes, but you will have to cover yourself with a spell from that box I came out." Kanae answered, still contemplating whether to take another bite or not.

But then in the end, she excused herself and disappeared.

Kyoko packed all the breads in a large carton, preparing herself to sprinkle the dust of hiding herself and covered her face with a cloak. She took extra care in covering her hands with a thick glove, in case anyone happen to see her hand.

And unto the world she went, from where she had first cut all connections from.

 ** _o0o0o_**

He watched the cloaked woman roam around the city all evening. Something about her made him intrigued. Especially when she didn't even bother to give him the attention normally women gave.

Maybe it was an old woman, trying to sell her bread from the large carton.

It was almost time for the theatre, and he felt sorry for her. With his long legs, he stepped right in front of her and smiled politely.

"Hello, Miss. Can you tell me what that carton holds and how much it costs?" he asked, and she straightened up, brightened perhaps.

"Yes! Well, um…I have cinnamon bread, chocolate croissants, blueberry bread, well I have more would you like to try some?" She offered him a steaming bread. Reluctantly, he took it, afraid that he'd get burnt by the food.

And suddenly, he forgot everything around him, it melted right under his tongue as he vanished with the delicious piece she had just given him.

"Can I have all the flavors that you have?" he asked, completely under the spell of the tasty bread she had offered. She nodded vigorously and gave him all kinds of breads in her bag.

Just then, a few people covered around them, enchanted by the aroma of the food that pulled them.

"Can we have some bread?" a few of them questioned and she nodded, her hands shaking under the thick glove.

Ren took the breads he just ordered and paid her the amount she asked. Somehow, her voice told him that she was young, strong and musical.

"May I know your name?" he asked, as he broke a bread off and started to ravish in its glory.

he heard her chuckle nervously, "Err, my name? Can I…. not say it?" he heard her hesitancy and nodded.

"That's okay. I just wanted to know the name of the one who made this irresistible bread." he had a genuine smile on his face that made other women faint in the back and Erika to seethe in jealousy.

"Well…. I…. I made the bread." she said timidly, as he smiled at her more brightly and stepped away to let the other townspeople to buy her bread.

Somehow, he curiously wanted to uncover that veil that revealed only the mysterious amber eyes.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Phew! What a day! I have never sold so many breads in a single day!"

"How was your day, madam?" Cedric politely asked her, he had never seen her so energetically positive. She had always been so gloomy as he came—after Kanae left that is.

"I sold two hundred breads! And I don't even know what I will do of this money!" she exclaimed, holding a pouch full of coins.

Cedric tried to smile for mistress who was obviously trying to calm down with the amount of money she just gathered.

"Kyoko!" she snapped her head and found her fairy god mother looking at her sternly.

"Fairy God mother!" Kyoko exclaimed, surprised to see her after a long time—two years to be exact.

"Don't, step out of this place. Skodny is not an easy enemy to deal with. She just recently turned a royal family out of their homes. And another princess—descendant of Cinderella out of her own palace. And the Queen Fairy is completely out of fairies to help her fight Skodny. And with you trying to step out of this place, Skodny would smell your aura and grab you." She scolded Kyoko.

Kyoko gulped, guilty that she caused so much trouble. she fell into prostration and asked for forgiveness from the fairy.

"Oh dear. Kyoko please arises. I don't blame you, now stop saying that. Things are taking a turn rapidly. I can't imagine what is going to happen next." she held her forehead, silence overtaking them all before she took her leave and warned Kyoko to not step out of the place again.

Kyoko sighed.

"Well, at least I enjoyed it." she said, smiling at the thundering sky.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Hey! Who gave you that bread!" Sho asked breathlessly, his heart thumping wildly at the possibility that it might've been….

"An old lady in a cloak. She was silent as I recall." one of the spectators of the theatre drama said, making Ren glance in their way.

Ren had rushed home to show those breads to his family, especially Kuu who jumped in delight for good food in complete secrecy when his wife wasn't around.

"Ren, who made this?" he'd asked.

"I don't know who it was, dad. But she seemed sweet to me." he thought for a while, wondering why she was never seen in the town. Maybe she was a traveler who made the bread in the nearby bakery?

"Alright, so I now I think it's all set." Kuu said strapping the bag to his shoulder. Julie was checking for any defects and making sure that he was carrying one of those breads for his journey.

"You sure you can manage?" Julie asked, after being reassured that Ren wasn't required for his last quest.

"Of course, m'dear." he said fondly, and Ren wished just wished he'd find someone understanding and caring like his mother.

He thought maybe he should follow the path he saw her taking. Maybe then he can uncover her and find out the mystery behind those eyes.

And be not mistaken for another squealing woman.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reviewing:_**

 ** _ktoll9:_** _Really? I didn't know I was…. I actually looked at my annoying brothers and heard what they actually like and what they really want from a woman. And then added what I felt should be there. Hope it doesn't change anything, *crossing my fingers*_

 ** _Erza:_** _You too! Take care! I had grinned when I found out that chapter two was not a flop!_

 ** _Michiyo:_** _I'm glad it is, I thought it was making you guys frustrated since I didn't start right away. But I guess it kinda settles it._

 ** _Ashenvale_** _: Really? Hope this chapter didn't spoil anything *Chewing her lips*_

 ** _Crazy4Animation:_** _Thank you so much, I hope you are blessed with the most treasured gifts! And I mean it! Of course, I will after I find some time and inspiration. And I already have a few ideas, just need to add in the recipe and voila! Love you too! (Sincerely) Take care, don't let anything bring you down and hope you can tackle anything in your life! I'm so happy that you like my AUs so much, thank you! Wish all the good health and blessings!_

 ** _MetroNeko:_** _Well, here it is! Hope it doesn't disappoint you! *Nervous chuckle while looking around*_

 ** _Thank you everyone whoever gave time to read my story, I really appreciate it._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for such a late update! I was so busy! I just completed writing a story thus one burden off my shoulders although I feel so sad about being detached from it. I wrote this chapter so many times, erased it then wrote it again until I was satisfied. I really really hope it is not completely bad. *Chewing my finger out***_

 _ **And I have to tell you that I may not be able to write more multi-chapters for some months as I started studying for a level, and I have to agree with the guest in one of my previous stories:**_

 _ **You are so right! It is hell! Wish me luck I get through!**_

 _ **And even though I have brought that onto myself, I can always write one-shots.**_

 _ **So, I hope you don't hate me, I can't really help it. Somehow, I kind of knew that I would be detached from the world in some way, and I have already started feeling the distance in my real-life friends.**_

 _ **Enough with my drama, on with the story!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Gracefully Mistaken**

 **Chapter 4**

I know exactly what you must be expecting, thundering claps, howling wolves and haunted winter for our beloved Kuu Hizuri being chased towards the castle that looked million years old.

But that's not what happens, my dear readers.

Ren followed the path of his father, quietly watching the older man munch his bread happily and ride on his sturdy horse towards the place.

And then Kuu stopped. "Is that what I think it is?" he said dreamily, making Ren confused since he found nothing extraordinary as his father.

Kuu smelt the delicious aroma of bread and allowed his horse to trudge on the unfamiliar path. Ren followed close behind him, not entirely sure if this was a good idea but he couldn't just leave his unsuspecting father who must probably be following some good food's delicious smell that might lure him into a trap.

Besides, Ren didn't know where to find that woman after a few steps and thus decided to follow his father. There was a chance that he would be found, no doubt. But he wanted to see the end of the path that lead his father downhill.

"Wow, I didn't know a castle like this existed." Kuu whispered, watching the castle in awe. A little further, brown eye looked up at the comment of his father and he too, admired the beautiful structure of the castle. The castle looked unlike anything they had ever seen, four towers on the four squared corners large building that had two floors, an open balcony overlooking the entire first floor's largest room.

Like a man hypnotized, Kuu slowly walked towards the gate in a trance, Ren looking around him before following in his steps.

Ren thought there was something behind him, he turned and gasped. He snapped his head in the direction of his father and ushered him inside the gate, closing the gate behind their steps.

"Ren? What are you doing here?" he frowned, finally awake from his trance. Ren exhaled deeply, his heart still pounding from the closeness of the strong evil aura that came hovering over the trees above them. It turned the leaves yellow, and the branches to squeeze in, becoming even more nutrition less.

"I see that you have started on your journey, Hizuri." they both knew who's voice this was, disguised as a raspy masculine and a little haggard.

"Skodny," Ren said bravely, making the faceless smoky image in front of them shimmer, and black wasps appearing all around them.

There was a loud laugh, making Ren recoil in anger. "You are smart, Prince. But you do remember your deadline, don't you? You don't have enough time, have you even found the one you've been looking for?" she asked, her voice filled with mockery and amusement,

Ren's expression fell, and he guilty glanced at his father who was trying very hard not to throw his half-eaten bread on her face.

And like a surge of strong wave, his eyes flashed with determination. "I will find her before the time ends."

Skodny just raised an eyebrow, "But did you know, young man? The secret to this castle?" she looked over them with her feline like eyes—another disguised appearance.

"Oh look, the cursed woman is here too. She'll tell you." with a final laugh, she left them.

With a confused expression, they both turned, finding a fire lamp held just below the knees, displaying the feminine shoes.

"She is right," came the same voice that gave him bread that day, Ren approached the woman reluctantly.

"What is the secret of this castle?" he asked, imagining her head to raise as she sighed a year worth's sigh.

"You are now bound to this castle, because you touched the lock on the gate." she raised her lamp, walking towards the gate and showed him the strangely colored lock that suspiciously matched Skodny's emblem. There was a dragon, standing in a circular motion, with a snake strangling a fairy.

"So, we are bound here forever? There is no way out?" he asked, a sinking feeling filling his heart. He thought back to all those days he ditched those classes, practiced fencing and rode on his horse on the wild, all those days he would relax with a book and find his parents snuggling to each other, he recalled all those days he would play with his best friend—Kijima Hidehito, even though he was a major flirt. Ren couldn't believe he got himself and his father stuck in a place where he could never break the curse.

"Not him, he can go." she pointed at his father, making him sigh in relief. Then he frowned, "Why is that?"

"Because he didn't touch the lock." she said, he curiously stepped forward as he felt her piercing stare, even though he couldn't see her, he knew those amber eyes were as bright as they were that day.

He took the lamp from her hand, slowly, ignoring the fact that she didn't stop him and raised it near her face.

That's when he realized his mistake.

That's when his father gasped.

"Ren, you can't seriously stay with her, not…. her." Kuu desperately said, not liking it one bit that his son was staying with some ugly woman whose entire face was hidden behind marron and red blotches.

Ren shook his head slowly, still staring in her eyes.

"I'm sorry dad." with that one sentence, he heard a few clanking noises, that lead Kuu outside the gate and shut the gate with a loud click.

 _ **o0o0o**_

"I wish he'd understand that we are all lacking good men around," Erika grumbled as she sat for the meeting with the new singer.

Although he was handsome too, he was married. And Erika only wanted Ren no matter what.

"Of course, he must be a little upset that his godfather was insulted by the townsmen." Tessa said, adjusting her dress.

Erika sighed exasperatedly, "I feel like no one understands me anymore, like no one likes me."

Tessa gasped dramatically, "That can't be true!" she whistled and a hoard of men pleading and making kissing sounds to get her attention.

Tessa brought over another glass of wine and gave it to Erika, who threw it on the floor. All the men on her feet started picking the drops of wine.

Delighted, Erika sighed and wondered when Ren would worship her like these men.

 _ **o0o0o**_

"Lory, why are you grinning idiotically?" Julie asked, as she saw him staring at his wife's picture. She knew how much he missed her.

"I have a very good feeling that Ren has found his girl." he said, his eyes twinkling.

Just then, Kuu came bursting inside, gasping for air and frantic. His eyes were wild with desperation, and he was completely drenched.

"Julie! Lory! K-K-K"

"Calm down, Kuu. Catch a breath or two!" Lory said, as he stood up from the sofa setting his tea down.

"Ren is trapped in a castle he can never come out!"

Julie gasped, as Lory quietly stared at Kuu. Julie snapped her head in Lory's direction.

"What did you mean by that phrase you just said?" she demanded, making him gulp.

"I just meant that he found the one he's been looking for." he raised his hands, sending a silent message to Kuu for help; Kuu was momentarily shocked.

"Kuu, is it true?" Julie turned back at her husband who snapped from his momentary trance and looked at Lory like he just murdered his son.

"Lory, are you saying what I think you are saying?" he asked, already dreading the answer. When Lory nodded his head, Kuu passed out from exhaustion and perfectly shocking news.

Lory slipped into the room he was staying in and locked the door as Julie tried to wake her husband up. He touched the portrait of his wife and pouted, "You never give me complete information."

His wife laughed, "Sweetheart, I can't. I am the fairy queen and a queen never reveals her strategy."

"Even her husband happens to be cupid?"

"Well, you couldn't do a good job with him, how can I expect you to keep your tongue? Besides, things are getting more worse by the minute, and I am sure Kuu would mention a thing or two about Skodny's visit." she said.

Lory continued to pout, "I forgive you for now. But that's because I am Kuu's fairy god father, and I know that you are right about that thing. Even though I am not really the cupid, at least I was able to get both of them together. And if you need me, please call me right away. I would leave everything for you."

She laughed, "Sure, but I expect you to tone your eccentricity down. My fairies were blinded the last time they saw you."

Lory wished his wife—Jelly Woods was here. But he knew that she was important, because she was the fairy queen, and she had to find a way to defeat Skodny, even though she can't kill her directly.

Somehow, Lory knew that Ren was the solution to the world's destruction.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reviewing:**_

 _ **ktoll9:**_ _Really? Thank you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, I tried very hard writing it._

 _ **Erza:**_ _I took longer for this one, right? Please forgive me! I'm so glad you love my stories so much, thank you. I really cannot thank you enough, I didn't know you really wanted me to start a multi-chaptered story! Sure! I will read your story once you post it. I won't know if I don't read the story! love you, hope you are well and happy!_

 _ **Crazy4Animation:**_ _You are right, it does. But sometimes I just don't feel like writing because I have so many things going on in my life and I feel like I just added too much already to my already full schedule. But writing has always relieved my stress, so I guess its worth it! Yes, I am. Because I know I didn't exactly write an AU, I am fulfilling your request, because I want to. Me too, I can never get over that story. It just depicts how love can turn a person from someone they could have never imagined once they would look back. It just shows that not all hope is lost in the world. Really? I always thought my stories were not so praiseworthy compared so many author's out there. Like yourself. Your welcome and thank you. I hope you overcome whatever difficulty you are facing in your life! I sure will remember, be bless and healthy! Love ya!_

 _ **Kris:**_ _Looks like your hope was not faded, he sure did meet her again!_

 _ **MetroNeko:**_ _There, the answer to your question. Hope it explains how._

 _ **Michiyo:**_ _Oh? really? Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

 _ **Thank you everyone whoever gave time to read my story, I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys, *Ducks behind her desk to avoid the tomatoes and shoes* I know, I'm sorry I am updating this late._**

 ** _I got caught up in a marriage, I didn't know if I was going to attend it, so I didn't mention about it earlier. Anyway, I hope you'd let me get away this time._**

 ** _So, I tried to make the chapter the best as I can, and this was the result. Hope you like it, I really hope it is not that bad._**

 ** _I don't know, sometimes I feel that my stories suddenly go downhill. And I can assure you this story is written completely differently. Otherwise, I sometimes think that my grammar and writing style gets rusted._**

 ** _So, here is the next chapter. I know I am slow, I mean, only chapter 5?!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Gracefully Mistaken**

 **Chapter 5**

"Are you going to eat something?" she asked, as she led him to a room, completely guilty, for reasons even she didn't have. Just watching how his father was taken away in a carriage, it made her heart break, no matter how truthful it was, she was still stung by the familiarity of the situation, she couldn't help but picture her parents being led away in a similar fashion. She still had nightmares of that day when she got the news about it.

Kyoko contemplated whether to reveal a way to visit his parents or to just keep quiet about it. He looked nothing closer to remorseful or even regretful. She even doubted he'd show his emotion. But Kyoko knew better. If he didn't regret it, he wouldn't follow her without a word, or even offer himself in front of that hag that bullied him just outside the gate. Kyoko knew about the lock when Kanae was teaching her about the castle and its enchantment.

Her head automatically went to her faithful butler, standing regally woody. Maybe he'd look more human with a coat and a wig.

"This is your room, um…." she faltered, waiting for him.

He suddenly cleared his throat, "Ren. Call me Ren."

She nodded, leading him inside.

"Are you the maid in charge of this castle?" he thought someone—or _something_ gasped near him. Jerking his head, his eyes roamed the vast space around him, taking in the large bed in the middle and the dressing tables, the large glass sliding doors that viewed the large expanse of the night sky, and the washroom door. He had to admit, that even the closet looked cool, especially given that he'd not been in his own room for a long time.

"Is this my room?" he questioned to the silence surrounding him.

"Of course, master." His eyes widened, as he heard the large stick speak to him. There were hooks diagonally placed around it, it looked like an ordinary thing except it spoke.

"Did I just hear you speak? I must be extremely tired for…. this." he said, in awe and disbelief. He blinked his eyes several times, wondering if he should slap himself. Must be hallucination, or else why would he see eyes on it?

He heard a knock on his door, before he could touch it and then again try to pinch himself.

"My Lady says dinner will be ready in ten minutes. She requests your attention." said the butler from outside.

"My name is Fredrick. I am Cedric's twin brother. And now your butler." He jumped at the voice again, now terribly sure that he was hallucinating.

He only nodded, walking out of his room so he could think clearly. The room's bright lights not only blocked his clear vision, but also his mind.

Ren sighed as he walked on the corridor, looking around him. There was an even darker, untouched path to his left. It screamed secrecy, but he didn't care. He never was told to not to do anything.

He strolled quietly, longer strides covering a long distance. His curiosity and his heart rate increasing at the same time as his pace quickened. And with a last step, he stood in front of a door, a cloth covering it. He wondered why it was even covered, and he untied the cover, only to find the door knob covered with acne droppings. He used the cloth to open the door and stepped inside.

His eyes wandered into the room, the moonlight peering into the silent untouched room. There was no way he had never seen this room. There were so many paintings, old trinket and a few pictures paintings that were hung on the far end of the room. Curiously, he staggered to that last picture that held the laughter of two couples, and a child watching them with her head raised. He smiled at the picture. He just turned when—

In the corner, a canvas lay unseen with a red cloth covering it. There was dust all over it, thick and dark. He reluctantly brushed his hand over it, and then pulled the red cloth from it.

His eyes widened, a young lady—her face was blackened and he couldn't see her face clearly—her eyes stared back at him, with her hands clasped together in front of her. He could make out the smile on her face, her eyes staring at him. He was stunned, her eyes were—

"Master? You are not supposed to be here in this room." his heart nearly jumped out, he almost ruined the painting.

"Oh?"

"Yes, My Lady waits for you downstairs. Please follow me." he heard the same voice say. The voice was terribly familiar, only he couldn't place it. He looked around and gasped.

"Yashiro!" he said, making him smile. A man stood in front him, his eyes hidden behind two round glasses, his hair parted from the middle. He had a blazer over his upper body, and his legs away from the ground supported by invisible weight.

Yashiro Yukihito, only bowed, turning and gliding through the stairs with Ren behind his heel.

"Hello, Ren. We haven't met for a while now," he said, a glint in his eyes. Ren smiled, he couldn't imagine he'd meet Yashiro here.

"Yes, I wonder what you are doing here," he said, frowning at the thought.

"Oh well, I was hired to look after you as soon as I heard about you." Ren's smile dipped, he let his eyes look head on without faltering for even a bit.

"You did?" he asked pensively. There was a high possibility that Lory would have informed his luteinant.

"Yes, I have sources other than Lory who told me about a young tall man being trapped in a castle. And also, that he happened to be given a spell to keep him away from his life. I knew immediately that it was you." he looked at him from above his spectacles.

Ren sighed, wondering how'd he even gotten stuck in such a situation when he had to be hunting brides.

"I wouldn't say I did any progress in finding someone that could break my spell, Yashiro." Ren muttered as they turned left. He then realized that he had entered the room alone, as soon as the room closed with a loud thud.

There was a woman sitting at the far end of the table, her figure hidden in the candle light. There was broth in a bowl, a plain bread and some fried appetizers. He gulped looking at the food, a thought occurring between his dread.

Wouldn't the bread lighten his appetite? He tentatively picked the bread up, unconsciously smelling the bread.

"She didn't make it." he juggled the bread as soon as Yashiro's head popped out of nowhere. He glared at the short man, who only grinned slyly.

"Thank you, Yashiro, for your musings, but I was only making myself comfortable," Ren said glancing at the woman in front of him. She hadn't said a word, and he could imagine her staring at him while sipping her soup—which wasn't hard to figure out since he heard the occasional clanking of the silverware.

"I try," Yashiro said, shrugging.

Ren gave him a final smirk then broke the bread off, praying with all his might that the food doesn't turn out bad.

He took the first bite and brightened up. Not bad, he can survive here if the three meals were this better.

"The food is usually made after inspecting you," he raised his eyes as he heard the sweet melodic voice. Her voice was strangely emotionless.

"What about the breads you sold the other day?" he asked. He heard her choke and frustratedly wished to see her face. He stood up from his place and moved the candle near her so he could observe her.

She instinctively raised her scarf and covered her face. With a sigh, he watched her stare at the glass.

"Well, they were….um…. too many…. I mean…I made them without—"

"You made over a hundred breads?" he asked, gaping. She nodded hesitantly, silencing him. He finished the last sip of his water and left the dining room with a final goodbye.

He couldn't help but shake the strange feeling off his chest.

But he failed to notice the slightly sad look that she gave him.

 ** _o0o0o_**

Lory almost burst out laughing when he continuously watched Kuu pace the living room. Julie was biting her lip as she cut the potatoes in front of her.

"So, you're saying that my son is in good hands?" Kuu asked for the umpteenth time. Lory slumped his shoulders. If he didn't go in his room now, he'd be questioned about the same thing again and again.

"Give it a rest, Kuu. Lory must've been exhausted with your question. You almost killed him in the morning as soon as you woke up, remember? If I see you jumping on that poor man again, I swear I will make you wash all our clothes and cook food for everyone." Kuu gulped, he was happy with Julie's edible food. If he tried to make anything once again, he can predict the kitchen's next predicament. He shuddered at how Julie made him carve the plates out because they had melted due to the fire he caused.

"B—but our son, Julie!" Kuu said exasperatedly.

Julie thrust a watermelon she'd kept aside in his hand. He munched hungrily on the red slice with his face pinched up in a childish pout.

"He will handle himself just fine! I am tired making food for you the entire day, Kuu. Just calm down already." Julie flexed her fingers. Lory finally laughed, watching them bicker.

He had to admit, he felt sympathetic towards Julie, who had to cook meal for an army every hour as soon as Kuu would scream he was hungry. It was all because he was anxious and nervous for his son, and also the news Lory had burst on his head.

Kuu glared at Lory, who still had a smile on his face.

"If you give me that look once again, I swear I will—"

"Kuu!" Julie warned.

He pouted, still glaring at Lory under the dangerous tone of his wife.

Sometimes he wished he was still in his old house.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Do you think he misses his father?" she whispered over to Cedric. She had a cloak over her shoulders, closely pulled together due to the cold breeze washing over her. Her chest heaved as she let out a lungful of breath as her butler nodded.

"He feels lonely," Cedric replied. Kyoko nodded, she could feel the melancholy he felt. He was much more closed up than her, maybe that's why he was able to hold himself up through three days without a word breathed out.

"I wish I could something for him." she sighed.

With a final glance, she turned on her heel, thinking about painting on her blank canvas.

But she didn't notice that he'd turned and given her blank look.

 ** _o0o0o_**

He cleared his throat, after realizing that she'd felt him stare at her. He saw her shift under the scrutiny even though she had religiously hidden her face.

"Why do you hide your face in front of me?" he asked, as soon as he felt her molten gold eyes look at him.

She swallowed the meat piece and thought for a while, hesitant.

"I wouldn't…I wouldn't want to freak you out…. you know….um…so you won't feel….um…. uncomfortable." his lips almost lifted in amusement.

"Sure, I won't. I don't find any reason to feel uncomfortable." he said softly. She furrowed her brows, blinking her eyes.

"You won't?" she asked tentatively, as he lifted his glass to drink his wine. He gave her a brief nod.

"In fact, I'd prefer to see you fully now that we'd be living under the same roof." he said.

She hesitantly held her fingers between the cloth and pulled it down; slowly.

He stared at her for a moment, figuring the face behind those awful blotches. A smile lifted on his face, he gave her a look that made her stare after him in shock.

"Much better," he said, walking out of the dining room; as she watched after him with a stunned expression.

He let his breathe out. He couldn't believe it. Her eyes were exactly the same.

The same as the painting.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reviewing:_**

 ** _Crazy4Animation:_** _I'm so happy, I am grinning right now. Really, I couldn't help but think the same for Lory, our very own cupid. He will do so, but that will either be short, or just a hint of it. Kuu has always been my favorite character, he is so funny! And I love your stories too! Thank you so much! Nah, I'm sure everyone doesn't mind my rusty writing, and I won't mind if anyone commented anything bad on my writing style. That would only help me improve since they are pointing out my faults anyway. And for that, I thank each one of my readers for reading my story so far. Me too, I love your AUs too! And I hope you don't mind my long reply XD. Love you, be bless and healthy._

 ** _Erza:_** _Yeah, you're right! Except I am slow in my pace, XD. Thank you anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too!_

 ** _ktoll9:_** _Well, you will have to wait for them,_ _. Yeah, they are always good to mess with. And I really wanna wring Kimiko, I mean, can't she just stop being so obsessed with that scene. Anyway, I really hope Ren sees her on the way, or Yashiro reaches before they push her off completely. Crossing my fingers on that one. Thank you, just pray everything turns out okay. *chews her lips*_

 ** _Michiyo_** _: I am so happy you do! I really hope this chapter is good too!_

 ** _Thank you everyone whoever gave time to read my story, I really appreciate it._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hello everyone! Here I am with the next chapter. I just updated another story, and do you know what time is it? It's 3:36 in the morning!_**

 ** _Anyway, I was so happy when I saw new updates from my favorite authors, that did take my time away!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Gracefully Mistaken**

 **Chapter 6**

"Fredrick?" he asked while he buttoned his shirt, watching the young woman throw the bird food on the ground. Only she had kept her hood on and she didn't move from her spot.

"Yes, sir," Ren refrained from turning, he kept staring at her.

"Why does she cover her head like that?"

"I wouldn't say I don't know. But I think it has something to do with you," he frowned as he heard the butler say, imagining him shrug.

Ren nodded and strode out of his room, down the hall, out in the open. He rounded the beautiful castle, observing it for the first time.

When he came in her view, he saw how she flinched a little under his smoldering gaze and turned away. He couldn't believe she'd not warmed up to him, it was almost a week now!

"I never asked you your name," he said softly, taking a handful of the bird food and throwing it over the eating birds.

"You want to know my name?" he could hear the astonishment in her voice, imagine her widened eyes.

"Well, only if you'd remove that hood and look at me," he shrugged, kneeling down so a bird can sit in his palm.

She hesitantly pushed the hood behind and stared at him. He stood back up and looked at her properly for the first time. She wasn't ugly, like he thought before. Her innocent eyes stared into his, uncertain and cautious. I could imagine the distrust she had, he felt a pang in his chest.

"My name is…Kyoko." she whispered, her voice just a little above a whisper to be honest. He smiled at her, "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it? And I like that name, Kyoko." he said, making her blush.

She smiled back, after a long time. Her butler behind her watched them interact. "Marvelous, isn't it?" he tilted his head and found the same man stand beside him with his hands pulled into a clasp in front of him.

"I wouldn't say marvelous. But I am glad to see My Lady smile," he said. Yashiro smiled, watching them talk.

He had seen a similar kind of connection, almost a century ago. He wondered if Bella was still remembered.

"Is this one of the King's schemes, Yashiro?" Cedric asked tentatively, crossing his hooks over him. Yashiro chuckled.

"He doesn't even know that Ren is actually with Kyoko." he replied.

"But I thought he knew that Ren was trapped, with a maiden no less."

"Well, he doesn't know it's the same maiden he helped escape her past."

Cedric fell silent, wondering what the universe was up to.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Goodbye, Shoko. I'm sorry again," Sho helped her in her carriage, as she fixed her hat and got ready for her long journey.

She smiled at him, "No, Sho. I knew you needed me until you settled down. And besides, it was nice to be in your company." she replied.

He nodded, "But I…."

She giggled, "I knew from the start that you never saw me as a potential wife, nor did I. Somewhere deep I knew we would part ways,"

His eyes softened, "But I wouldn't say I never loved you, I always will love you. But as a sister."

"As a sister," she agreed as the carriage started to move. With a final wave, Shoko settled inside.

"Hope you find someone you can rely on, Sho Fuwa."

Sho sighed as the carriage faded more and more and turned only to find the most beautiful woman in town; then exact personality of his past self. He couldn't imagine he was this stuck up.

"Why did you send your wife back?"

"She never was my wife," he mumbled, trying hard to get away. She followed behind him, her minion nowhere to be found.

"Is that so? I thought you both were happily married."

He scowled, "If you could please leave me alone, I would be extremely delighted." she stopped following behind him, raising an eyebrow.

"If that is what you want," she shrugged and went on to scheme to get her love back from wherever he went.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Cedric, Ren has been so good to me," Kyoko suddenly said, when she was painting about her evening with him.

"He is a nice young man," Cedric replied.

Kyoko sighed, "I don't know what I should do for him, he has been nothing but kind to me. I couldn't remember when I was this happy. Except when I was with Sho," she scowled at his name.

"Maybe you can give him something he likes, or something made by you so it has meaning."

Her eyes brightened up at his words, and she snapped her head in his direction. Sometimes Cedric wished he could make his lady this happy every day.

"I know just the thing!" she clapped her hands and rushed off from her room.

 ** _o0o0o_**

Ren frowned when he found the door locked. He tried pushing the door, but it wouldn't budge. Not that he couldn't break it, but he couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong. He looked around him and found the brooms and mops cleaning by themselves in the east and west wings. His eyes followed the large sliding doors, the ones that led to the garden. He could see the beautiful moon looking down at him. If only he wasn't so intrigued and cautious, he would have stopped to admire the night sky.

Like a dear caught in headlights, he stood in the hallway. His mind was blank, except the path outside; all paths were either blocked or dangerous to walk on—if only he wanted to fall hard on his …back of course—he finally gave in to his instinct to stroll outside the garden.

It was exceptionally dark outside, and he couldn't help but enjoy the quiet night. Then he heard soft humming, sweet and melodic. His mind relaxed, and he followed the sound.

And there she was sitting, setting something on the cloth. He couldn't see anything in the dark except by the natural moonlight. He assumed she planned it out perfectly. He inhaled sharply as she dusted her gown, he couldn't believe he was seeing her in her usual evening gown for the first time. She stopped humming and looked up for the first time. Her eyes met his, and she smiled.

"I was waiting for you, Ren." he didn't know which was more awestriking, her appearance in the gown or the way she fit right into the picnic picture.

His legs had a command of their own, moving along the path to sit right beside her on the cloth. He stared at her while she smelt the food in her basket.

"It's dark, isn't it?" she asked, he blinked his eyes and tried to focus on anything around him that didn't look strange.

He cleared his throat, "We aren't having dinner in the dining room?" he asked.

"Nope, I thought we'd have our dinner outside, it's peaceful out here." she replied.

He looked around him, "It's quite dark." he said.

She giggled and whistled, and soon he saw golden light rising from the ground like they were taking off. small lantern like lights floated around him, and he stared in awe.

"Do you like them?" his eyes moved back at her, her eagerness making him smile as if he had never smiled in his life.

"They truly are beautiful," he said.

She set two plates in front of them after a moment when they kept admiring the fireflies flying around their picnic cloth. He wondered if they would step in and he'd have to swat them away. But after watching Kyoko calmly work, unfazed by their appearance, he couldn't help but feel relaxed and peaceful.

There was something about her that made him feel at ease.

"Would you like the same bread you had that day? I have other flavors too," she said, and smiled at his wide eyes.

"You made those for me?" he asked, his heart warmed up by her thoughtfulness. She blushed under his gaze, trying to hide as her embarrassment was going to get the better of her.

"Well, I thought I'd—you know—do something for you, because I felt you—" he noticed her discomfort in voicing her thoughts out. He laughed.

She looked at him, and he stopped laughing with the obvious mirth dancing in his eyes. She scowled.

"You are bullying me!" she said. He laughed in amusement, she really was interesting.

"I am not! Why would I?" He was obviously looking at her with that glint, she felt even more nervous and jittery as he challenged her with his eyes.

"Well—you—I-Ugh! Kill me someone!" she was mortified as he started laughing again. There was no reason to laugh, but he did anyway. teasing her was fun than he'd ever do. Yashiro and his father would've fainted seeing him tease and play around.

"I'm going!" she claimed, but before she left, he caught her hand.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I don't want to upset you. "he said, making her freeze.

He left her hand as soon as she slowly sat down and took the bread out with a glove. "Ah, I'd like that cinnamon bread." he said, his mouth already watering from the sight. Imagine, the great Ren feeling like eating something for the first time.

He savored the taste for a few minutes, until he remembered his father.

"Dad would have loved it here if he were to eat this every day," he said. She blushed really red and looked at him uncertainly.

"He would?" she asked. He sighed, looking at his bread. She felt guilty all over again.

"I'm sorry, It's my fault you're here. I should've ju—"

"Kyoko, I believe it's my own doing. You had nothing to do with it. And I already did have a deadline so I don't think it'd matter anyway."

She frowned, "Deadline?"

He nodded, looking at the castle. "I am cursed," he said with distaste.

"Of what?" she asked softly, watching him distress over something.

He sighed, shaking that feeling off.

"I guess one bread won't do. Can I have another one, please?" he asked her, trying to shake those depressing thoughts off.

She put her hand over his, looking at him with tender and concern.

"If there is one thing I know about you, you are a good person. And the one that cursed you must have not seen whom he was cursing. Because I know that you are strong, you will fight for what you want. And if you think your life's falling apart, because of this curse, then remember that there are people who would catch you. I am sure that at least one person would," she said with a smile.

He looked into her eyes and only sincerity looked back at him. Overwhelmed, he hugged her tightly, trying to revel in her warmth.

They talked for a while, as he cracked jokes and told her stories about his unsuspecting father.

Underneath all the laughter, Kyoko couldn't help but shake off the feeling that he hadn't felt grossed out after holding her acned hand.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Dear Jelly. When are you going to tell me about Ren? Kuu is going paranoid." Lory said tiredly.

His wife giggled, "Soon,"

Lory grunted, "You wouldn't know what I am going through. Kuu almost skinned my hand while holding it. He dreamt of Ren being locked in a room."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Ren is in good hands. She is the kindest soul he has ever met."

Lory wished she would disclose that woman's name at least.

"Shachou? Kuu has fainted again! Please help me pick him up!" Lory sighed as he heard Julie.

"What's going on, Darling?" Jelly asked.

"Apparently, Kuu ate more than two dozen eggs in the evening. I guess it finally gave away. At least it's better than him touching that wretched wine. I can still smell the awful stench." he shuddered.

"Lory!"

"I better get going!"

Jelly said goodbye to her husband and closed the connection off.

Standing before her, was a fairy. She nodded, gesturing for her to speak.

"My Queen, Skodny has meddled with Ren." she said.

Jelly sighed, "I know. I know that she is the reason he is now staying with Kyoko."

"You mean the one we paired up with Sho?" she guiltily said. Jelly nodded.

"Yes, at least that is one way to defeat Skodny." she said.

"Does she know?" the fairy asked, nervous.

Jelly smiled, "Even if she did, she couldn't meddle with sealed fates."

And then she blasted the devil in disguise.

"And I am sure she wouldn't as long as you are no more." she said to the steam being given off.

Well, one minion gone, many more left.

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reviewing:_**

 ** _Crazy4Animation:_** _It sure has begun! Kuu sure is an oya baka, and Lory, oh Lory poor man. XD. Thank you so much, the ending was a start of a new beginning (I dialogue I use too often, XD) Thank you, I don't think I am that great._

 ** _Erza:_** _Are you referring to the late updates or the storyline? XD. Of course, she won't, but about the happiness…. Hm…. well…. she will…. you will find out soon! I know, and I am sorry for the short update. I hope this one compensates for that one. Thank you anyway for reading. love ya!_

 ** _ktoll9:_** _I know right? He did see her before but didn't know what to say when he had never seen anyone like that. But I guess he did learn from experience_ _Thank you for reading so far! Love ya!_

 ** _Thank you everyone whoever gave time to read my story, I really appreciate it._**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Here is an update guys! I hope you don't hate me after reading this chapter, I don't know if this will let you down._**

 ** _And I have realized that I can't exactly write stories beyond fifteen chapters or less. I don't know, I somehow end up writing only that much. Guess its my capacity!_**

 ** _I hope everyone has enjoyed the story thus far, well, I have enjoyed writing this story though._**

 ** _And the song written in this chapter is actually mine. I made it when I was…. well not exactly normal, XD._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Gracefully Mistaken**

 **Chapter 7**

" _You smile in the two ways in the middle of my eyes,_

 _I put on my faith, like I wear a disguise,_

 _You can't see my soul, see the life that I live—"_

He opened his eyes and heard the melodic voice. It floated him like never before, and he blinked his eyes wondering if he was still dreaming or it was just his imagination.

 _"What if you knew about all that I do._

 _The things that I think, the me that is true—"_

"That's a nice song," she jerked her head, finding him leaning on her doorframe with a slight smile.

She blushed, trying to hide her painting. She glanced behind her and prayed with her might that he'd never find out.

"And that's a nice painting, I didn't know you paint," he mused, admiring the beautiful painting of a figure watching the sunset while sitting on a hilltop. She had captured the moment people would usually imagine. However—he frowned—there was something that made the painting empty, like it was missing something.

"May I?" he asked, his hand held out. She hesitantly handed him her paintbrush and pallet, wondering what he'd do.

His hands stroked and swayed, her melodic voice being a soft encouragement in his mind, going on and on, the verses he managed to hear.

"I think that's it," he said after a few minutes, watching the work he'd done with a smile.

Kyoko reluctantly glanced at the painting then gasped. It was everything she could never do, she let her eyes show her surprise towards him, as he stood observing her reaction.

"I didn't know you could paint something that beautiful," she exclaimed, a sense of respect elevated in her eyes.

The painting looked every bit like a meadow filled with colorful flowers, each painted in a detailed way. And there stood two people holding hands.

While Kyoko imagined that of a man who would love her truly, Ren dreamt that woman beside him as the one who'd break his curse.

Well, they didn't know what the Queen Fairy had planned.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Is that you, Kuu?" he froze, not knowing how to respond to that question. Should he confess that he was hungry? Or just pretend that he was a stray cat?

"Meow," he softly purred, making sure he didn't clatter anything.

"Is that a cat I hear?" he heard his wife again.

"Meow Meow," he quickly said again, nervous as he heard her footsteps get nearer.

"I don't think it's a cat, it doesn't sound like a cat," he imagined her crossing her hands and looking suspicious in his direction.

"Meow!" he exclaimed, wondering how he would escape now.

"I still don't believe it."

"Come on! That is a cat whether you like it or not!" that's when he realized his mistake and slapped his hands on his mouth.

The lights suddenly turned on and he stood awkward with an apple in one hand and a bottle of milk in the other. He smiled nervously and tried to wave at her.

"Hey, darling. What's up!"

Julie hid a smile, she caught his ear and pulled him back into the room.

Kuu looked up in the sky and made a pouting face.

"When are you coming back, Ren?"

o0o0o

"You would think he would have changed after all these years, my father still loves to eat. That's how he found this castle," Ren said as they laughed recalling Ren's father's midnight tendencies.

"So, I get it, you come from a palace," Kyoko concluded. Ren sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling,

"You figured it out, huh."

"It wasn't that hard. With your stories, I'd automatically conclude that you have never actually lived in a town,"

"But I did live for a year," protested Ren.

Kyoko smiled, "Sure you did. But let me ask, how many times did you go to draw water from the well? Did you ever try settling down with a job?"

Ren opened his mouth to protest again, but then realized that they were all done by Lory. Because he was a magical being, he made everything possible for them to live, except making food of course.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you." she said, straightening up from her position, which was leaning on the balcony railing.

"Would you still be good to me after knowing my past and curse?" he asked, before she went back inside the castle.

She stopped in her tracks and whirled around, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'd still be with you no matter how bad you used to be. If you turned bad, I would make you come back to the light. If everyone turned their backs on you, I will be there beside you. And if you ever think everyone has started hating you, remember there is one girl who still would stand by you. Because whatever you did before, makes you the person you are now. And staying with you for more than month now," she gave him a soft smile, "I know you are the kindest person I have ever seen. And that's what friends are for, right? To be there when you need them," with that said, she left him stunned in the balcony.

Something inside him, warmed at her words. And an expression even he wouldn't have understood, morphed by itself.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Erika, why are you stalking that guy? Didn't he make it clear the last time you snooped in his office?" Tessa asked Erika who had crouched behind a barrel. She watched Sho wander in and out of shops, searching for something.

"Well, I noticed that he keeps asking everyone if they'd seen a lady who sold breads on his opening day in town. And he looked pretty desperate to me. I wouldn't deny that it piqued my interest. She was the talk of the town the next day after she strangely disappeared. Rumors are that Ren has gone after her, to search the lady who sold the bread," she replied, scowling.

"Sounds like Cinderella."

"You bet, I'd say, the breads were mixed with some potion, something that would lure people into the trap of that woman. I'd say we should follow this man and find out about her whereabouts so we can snag her and kill her before poor darling Ren gets under her claws."

"What if Ren has gone for some expedition as his mother said yesterday?"

"Then I will start convincing his parents to accept me and marry me to Ren," she said with an airheaded attitude.

Irritation flitted Tessa's features, but she admonished herself and schooled her expression so Erika wouldn't notice that Tessa was momentarily annoyed by her antiques.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"What if know how to joke?" she said, making him amused. He blurted a short funny sentence, making her laugh then concluded that she wouldn't know how to construct a short joke like him.

"Then I will do as you say," it didn't sound so bad, he was going to do something fun for sometime now.

"Alright then, 'A snowman sniffs and says, "Hm, I can smell carrots."' she smirked. He smirked back, "Not bad. I think you picked that up from the book in your library."

She giggled, "Caught me. So, now that you know that I can joke, are you ready for your punishment?"

He frowned, "I don't think that joke was yours to convince me. But I guess a deal's a deal. So, what do you want me to?"

She giggled, "Why don't we go horseback riding? I haven't ridden one in my entire life!"

He paused, "Aren't we supposed to stay inside the castle?"

"Well, I can extend the ground by magic. I didn't say I didn't have horses in a tower," she replied with a knowing smile.

He looked at her, impressed. "Then why don't we start right away?"

She jumped from her place excitedly and ran off to wear her riding clothes. Ren wondered how'd he teaches her in these clothes though.

"Sir, are these fine?" and he fell in his chair, startled.

 ** _o0o0o_**

The Queen Fairy was instructing her fairies, to warn all the princes and princess, and all the kind men to be safe. Except, there were only twenty remaining out of all in the entire world.

Suddenly, a dark cloud surrounded them, the sky darkening from the strong aura that started to come the queen's way.

And in came, Skodny.

With her eyes blazing with anger. She stomped her way towards the queen and almost strangled her with her evil air.

"You knew that they'd get along, didn't you?"

The queen choked, trying to recover from the sudden inhalation. "I wouldn't say I knew about it. But the prophecy—"

"Prophecies' can be changed, broken. Weren't you the one who told me that once upon a time?"

The queen glared at her, her sweet face obstructed into a dangerously scary face that no one would have suspected.

"Well, I said it to make you feel better. Prophecies are bind by fate. I am only a catalyst that speeds up the destined fate."

Skodny growled, "Then prepare to die for deceiving me!"

She waved her large stick in Jelly's face. Unfortunately, the spell only weakened everyone around them except them. Jelly coughed, raising herself.

"Didn't you remember what I told you?"

Skodny realized that she was the weak one here, with a weakness only the two people she accidently pushed together would do.

And she had to do something to stop them.

Except, she forgot she could never find out what they actually bonded into.

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reviewing:_**

 ** _Erza:_** _I don't mind reading what you'd imagine and assume, makes me smile that you really like this story. I think a twist is coming, I'm sure you can feel it. About that, initially, the fairies did pair Sho with Kyoko but realized that they weren't fitting, it was a mistake. Only the queen fairy knew that, but she also hid the actually pairing because she didn't want Skodny to find out. Be happy and healthy!_

 ** _Crazy4Animation:_** _They are past their cautiousness, so they will grow more comfortable. But would Skodny allow that? I wonder…. Well, Kuu is Kuu. I decided to make this chapter light for a few paragraphs before dropping the bomb. Well, that is the story all about. Kyoko didn't get her happily ever after with Sho, so she was cryptically, given a second chance at love—which is actually the true love only the queen fairy knows. Thank you, and love you too, sis. Be blessed and healthy!_

 ** _Max: Wow, thank you so much for reading it so far. I really hope you haven't been let down by this chapter, it is going as planned however. Hope you have enjoyed!_**

 ** _Thank you everyone whoever gave time to read my story, no matter how much time it takes. I really am thankful. If only you'd know how much happiness it brings to me to find my story viewed by many people! Thank so much!_**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! Has it been one week already? I don't know, I was tired of delaying, so I decided to post already. Lol, it's two in the morning, and I am still awake, XD._**

 ** _Anyway, looks like this story is at its peak, and I have finally settled on this approach since everything I wrote before just didn't suit. I hope this makes and sense, and if it doesn't, then don't hesitate to voice it out, :)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Gracefully Mistaken**

 **Chapter 8**

Ren was wandering in the castle, late in the night when he heard a few whispers from his side. It sure did halt him, especially a particular sentence.

"…I don't know, she never says anything about her disease. I once saw her wincing when she pressed her hand on the wall while she gave him that bread the other day. I doubt she ever shared her problems with anyone in her life," he heard a female voice say. He whirled around and walked over to the kitchen, determined to hear completely.

"I apologize for walking like this, but I couldn't help but overhear about someone you spoke just now. If you don't mind, would you share with me what you had been discussing a few minutes ago?"

Silence….

He heard nothing until a broom came out of hiding, behind her a fairy woman was scowling.

"See? I told you not to speak to loudly. Now he heard it, come on, there is no use keeping quiet now!" she said harshly to the whimpering broom. the broom stepped forward, other brooms standing close behind her.

"Well, we were speaking about My Lady. She has been quiet ever since she came here, and I had seen her cheerful only the day she had stepped out of this place. Even then, she hadn't smiled like she did now. But she went quiet again this evening."

"Do you know why she was like that?" he asked, wondering what mystery Kyoko was.

"Well—we don't know the correct details, but I think she has lost someone very dear to her, she wouldn't tell anything, never share any information. And I know that she is being kept here to preserve her inno—"

"I think you've said enough, Martha. The room upstairs needs a little cleaning," he turned and found her standing with a hard expression. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She had been so happy, kind and funny the other day, it made him feel high and as if he were back in the castle, riding his own horse.

 _"Not like that, sit a little more bent, or else you might fall over. Don't pull the reins too harshly, the horse might go wild."_

 _"I am trying! Is there any way I can halt?"_

 _"Yes, by jerking the reins back gently," he earned a glare when he said that._

 _"How can I be gentle when I have to be forceful!" She jerked her reins and the horse rose from the front, throwing her on the mud._

 _He laughed, as she grumbled and tried to get the mud off her gown._

 _"Like this," he pulled the reins with a little pressure and the horse halted slowly, Kyoko scowled, murmuring to herself when he got down from his horse._

 _"Come on, I think you have done enough horsing riding for today," he removed his hat and held his hand out to her. She didn't take his hand but followed. Well, he couldn't complain when she didn't want to hold it, it was her choice after all._

"Did you need something from the kitchen, Mr. Tsuruga?" he frowned when she referred to him with his surname.

He turned and found her retreating, and already started following her when—

"Ren? What are you doing up so late?" he snapped his head the second time that night in the other direction, to a very sleepy Kyoko who was in her night gown. He was completely dumbfounded, how had she changed so fast? Not to forget, she even came from the other side of the castle.

"Kyoko? I thought you went this way," he pointed at the other side. She frowned then realization dawned on her, as she blinked her eyes.

She ran upstairs, with Ren quick on her heels. And then, he frowned when they approached the forbidden room (for him, but he forgot that.) and she hesitantly opened the door. He knew this room held something important to her, but he didn't know what.

She renewed her resolve and turned the knob, hurrying in the room. She removed the cloth from a large vessel like thing and peered inside, holding a box. It looked like a treasure box, with gems around it. She clicked it open, and something dark was brewing as it came to life.

He glanced at Kyoko, who had blanched. Her face was white, and he nudged her to wake her up from whatever was bothering her.

"Kyoko? What is wrong?" he asked, worried.

She blinked her eyes several times before facing him.

"Skodny has killed Fairy Godmother—Flora who was protecting this castle!" she was sobbing, as he pulled her into a hug feeling her pain. He couldn't believe things had gotten so worse, what was going on?

She gasped, "Your family! You must return, Ren! I know of a way to allow you to go back, but that would require a lot of shielding powder! But you have to trust me," she pulled his hand, ignoring that she might be making him feel uncomfortable with her acne but she didn't care. He wanted to protest, however, she was right. His family could be in danger. And he couldn't risk that.

"Kyoko, I have never told you this, but I don't think you should be doing so much—I am a cursed prince who will die in a few months," he confessed hurriedly as she brewed something and muttered a few things in a low whisper.

Her heart dropped, her insides turning cold from that news. He—who was so kind, selfless could be so? No, he couldn't die. She had to do something! Something that would elevate the curse! Yes! She had a way, she knew of a spell she found by mistake. And now she can test it, no matter what happens.

She gave Ren a watery weak smile, "Don't worry, I will heal you till you would be able to find a proper cure for your illness. I'm sure your curse will elevate a little," she couldn't risk using her entire heart for the spell, she was still needed for the fairies. But this was the least she could do.

He was awestruck by her, she didn't feel an ounce of doubt in him! Never had he seen anyone so kind in his life! He felt himself glow, something washes over him as she put a hand over her chest, somehow a feeling telling him that something was terribly wrong with the way she chanted the spells and how she kept her hand over her chest with her eyes closed with a pained expression.

And then, he was back to feeling normal again, and her coughing as she pulled his hand and pushed him out of her room.

"Come on, you don't have enough time," she didn't meet his eyes as she continued to push him.

He turned around, holding her cheek, "I promise, I will come back. I will come back to save you," he said. She smiled at him as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes widened, as her heart beat faster yet again, every coherent thought flying out of the window.

And then she realized with dread,

that she had fallen in love again.

o0o0o

"Ren!" Kuu couldn't believe who had come, he even removed the bread from his mouth and inspected it as if to see if it was real of fake.

Ren just walked past him and looked around for Lory. "Where's Shachou?"

Julie came out of her kitchen, shocked by his appearance. "Ren, my baby! You're back! How?"

"Where's Shachou, mom? I can't answer any questions for now," he was looking around frantically.

"He's gone to fight with the queen fairy," Kuu was frowning as he munched on his bread.

Ren's eyes went large as his face went white.

"Does that mean the house is completely harmful? No protection borders created?" he asked, his parents giving him a shake of their heads.

"Our house is protected. I don't know why you are questioning though. Did something happen?" Julie asked.

The front door burst open and in came Erika, who was wet from her running. "Ren! Oh, how I missed you!" she ran towards him. He glided to his side, feeling disappointed that it wasn't a raven haired—amber eyed woman with _her_ voice.

"I'm sorry, Erika dear. Ren can't meet anyone at the moment. Perhaps Kuu can escort you back home since it is so rainy and chilly outside and you could get harmed," Julie gracefully took over, with Ren sitting on the sofa contemplating on his next move.

And then he realized with dread, his face paling up.

"That castle is unprotected! Kyoko can be harmed!" he stood up, shaking with his entire mind going frantic and frightful. He couldn't imagine her dying, it was making him go paranoid.

"I have to go!"

"But you just got here, Son!" Kuu had returned from his walk and he was turning panicky all of a sudden like Ren was but for a different reason.

"I have to, dad, mom. Or else she would die! I can't bear to even think about it!" Ren argued, feeling like the universe was not with him.

Kuu's face drained of color as he reached a certain conclusion, "You have fallen in love with that ugly woman! No, this cant be, NO!" Kuu had back away, feeling like his world was crumbling in front of him.

Ren hardened his face, if it had become so, then be it.

"Then I shall go, if I have truly fallen for her," he walked inside the room, triggering the mirror Lory usually used to speak to his wife.

"What? Why am I being disturbed right now?" Lory was completely different from what he usually was—angry and serious. Ren confessed everything that had happened that night, each time draining his face.

"Skodny had come to the castle. And Kyoko has done a very bad thing. I never thought it would be here—don't get me wrong, Kyoko is really beautiful and I thought she would be given to someone ordinary—like Prince Ian!" he exclaimed.

Ren was bothered with what he told in the start, "Can you tell me what wrong she did?"

Lory sighed, and Ren noticed how old he looked with worry, "She has sacrificed a part of her soul and taken a little of your curse. I doubt she would be able to handle that. And if she were to take that, I don't know if she would survive any longer…." His ears fell deaf after that one phrase.

 _"She sacrificed a part of her soul…."_

It can't be, he was shaking his head, slowly putting the mirror down, fear creeping in.

 _"and taken a little of your curse…."_

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reviewing:_**

 ** _Erza:_** _Thank you, I did want to imagine the Ren who would be caught off guard. Lol, it worked. And it is Julie for Ren's mother and Jelly the fairy queen. Hope this clarifies. Otherwise, I will use only "the fairy queen" if its confusing. Hope you liked this chapter: D And thank you for reviewing both my other one-shots, I am so happy to find out that you read it, I love you! Be blessed and happy!_

 ** _Crazy4Animation:_** _Me too, I can never hate you, ever no matter what. Since I am not a native English speaker, I try to visualize the conversation and try to get what I want the characters to say across. Glad that it worked, ;D. Thank you so much, it feels really nice to hear that I haven't messed up and I am on the right track. Hope this chapter satisfies you even though it contains nothing but darkness. Lol. But Kuu would have to admit too, his stomach would become an even bigger hole when he was nervous or scared, XD. Love you too! Be blesses and happy!_

 ** _Daamile:_** _I will see the title you have mentioned since I never heard of it before,_ _. Thank you, I am glad you like it. I checked the sixth chapter and you're right—I did sound like that, sorry! And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, I am so glad you read my story! Be blessed and happy!_

 ** _I love everyone of you out there, reading a piece of me in this story, thank you! I wonder if you stop before closing this part off, you know, to read what I write in the note section. But I don't mind, its your wish as long as you don't feel irritated about me writing a response to the reviews and a heartfelt gratitude. But Thank You anyway!_**

 ** _Goodbye!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! And then the next chapter is the final one, I wonder what you all would be expecting….**_

 _ **My mood reflects the chapter, and maybe that's why I kind of feel that you guys would have a reaction that will surprise me. And I am super tempted to post the next chapter as late as possible…. don't know, just evil vibes, XD. And I studied a few ways to improve my writing, hope you could find the difference!**_

 _ **Anyway, since this fairytale is coming to a 'royal' end, I wonder if I should indulge myself in a good promising and well written project that is another AU for skip beat. And I have many ideas, one you could never think of, because I am pretty crazy, hehe.**_

 _ **If there is anything you want me to write for you, be free to PM or just drop the idea in the review section. I would be happy to write it! :D**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Gracefully Mistaken**

 **Chapter 9**

Julie couldn't believe Erika had the nerve to come back, when all of them were completely worried about her son.

Julie lost the last bit of her patience, and she glared at the young woman in front of her, Kuu inside the house packing his things to travel all the way back to the castle.

"What do you want, Erika. I have important things to deal with than you," she said calmly, but underneath all that calm, Erika could hear the slight hate in it.

"Um…. I wanted to say that I really love your son, and I want to—"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this. And besides, I don't think my son has any affection towards you beside common human indifference. There isn't a single trait in you that pleased me. Tell me, is there any skill that can impress me at all?" she crossed her hands over her chest, staring at her with challenge.

Erika gulped, never in her life had she been so threatened. No woman had ever intimated her so much so that she had no words to say back.

"I—I—I"

"Look, I suggest you to go back before matters get out of hand," from behind Kuu interjected, and Erika couldn't help but feel as if she had been stabbed, as she ran out of the house.

In tears.

And she resolved to see Ren, to see if he was still there. And she slowly took her magic mirror, the one her ancestor had given and used it to find him.

What she saw, broke her heart.

Because Ren was with another woman, his eyes speaking of the love she never saw.

 _ **o0o0o**_

Not a soul was around, as he galloped back to the castle on his horseback. From the way Lory had spoken to him, he knew Jelly had no time to say anything—nor give him any clue to protect Kyoko. He was on his own now, even Yashiro didn't pop out of nowhere.

And then, his horse suddenly stopped; he could clearly see the black now, and he knew, he just knew Skodny had come to finish her work off. He tried to get his horse back on track, but it wouldn't budge. Ren jumped off the horse, running on full speed. His heart raced with him, his stomach churning and making it tie a knot inside.

The door to the castle was wide open, as he skipped the gate and rushed inside, his heart on fire as he skidded to the second floor, where he left her.

And she lay right in front of his eyes, furled up in the corner shivering as she pulled the cover on herself. He frowned, something wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to sit like that. She never did, and not in this room.

"Ren! NO!" before he could turn around he felt something sharp ripple through his stomach and he looked down, a knife stabbed right in the center, making he groan in pain. He couldn't see anything, everything was a blur to his watery eyes. It felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton, he couldn't hear anything above a muffled cry. He felt his body hitting something soft, weak and he knew, he just knew that Kyoko had stood behind him, steadying him.

And that fueled him with the strength he didn't know he had, his veins rushed with blood, soon he was seeing red, his mind a blank page and he could feel anger the most.

And that, was all he ever needed to _MOVE_.

His hands clenched in a tight fist, all the energy barely stable as he mustered all of it in his arm, as he flipped the knife from his stomach and flung it unto the hag, the one and only. But she didn't dissipate like the movies, she just growled and launched for him when he felt no hands supporting his back anymore, and Skodny could no more move.

She was frozen in place, as he frowned, his hand stuck in the air as she struggled to attack him. It was like the dark blue soothing color of the night changed to the dark evil black, not a drop of kindness embedded anywhere, as if the night had fled to replace it with something that all heavens forbade.

And that's when he saw her true form for the first time after he was spellbound. Her entire face was pinched up, the darkness itself stitched tightly to her, just being near her caused him darkness, every little thing made him feel angry.

And it that moment, he thought he felt the faintest of touches on his ankle, as he turned; every malevolent thought escaping his mind, replacing panic and fright. He crouched down, frantically picking her body up when she stopped him, her hand gently gripping his hand as he almost slipped a hand under her back. He looked into her pained eyes, those emotional amber sweet eyes that first caught his attention. Those eyes that were always bright, cheerful and innocent were now dull with agony and sadness, tears brimming her eyes. He could feel his lungs coiled tightly, squeezing the breath and he could breath faster as he tried to persuade her with his signature eyes, they always worked before.

But apparently, even that couldn't sway her, a strained smile graced her lips as she laced her hand in his, and he didn't care that she had that disease. His heart painfully drummed inside, terrified for the future as he held unto the thread that was her.

"Please, Kyoko. Please let me get you to safety, please," he pleaded, a single tear rolling down his cheeks as she shook her head, making his heart sink deeper and deeper inside. She traced her hand on his face, holding his cheek tenderly and smiling so warmly, like the sun had bestowed her the glow itself.

"No, I want to be with you before I close my eyes, before my breath leaves my—" his breathe hitched and he covered her mouth, as she chuckled and shakily removed his hand.

"You were the only one who saw through everything that covered it. You were the only one who didn't cringe. And you were the only who stole my heart to the point, I have no regrets. I….am…happy…" and her eyes closed.

And his heart dropped, as he held her body, hugging her as he cried for the first time in his life. "Kyoko, please come back, I love you," he whispered to her, but she couldn't respond. She would never respond, he was too late, too late to save her.

"No! NO!" he didn't care, he didn't even look behind. But he knew, he knew that because of Kyoko, Skodny's curse had finally broken. And he just knew that she, had disappeared, leaving a broken man in his wake.

He cried, calling her name out when, suddenly her body started to glow, slowly raised away from his tight grasp. And he could only stare, as Kanae stood beside her, sighing as she flicked her wand.

"I can't believe this idiot used that spell," whispered Kanae. He couldn't care less, his eyes were numbly staring as Kyoko's face cleared up, her hair growing back to how it originally had been; the black.

Her arms were no more heavily imprinted with the acne, it looked beautiful, soft and smooth.

And before she hit the ground, he caught her dainty little figure in her arms, his tears unwiped as he stared at her glowing form.

Ren couldn't say anything, he was completely dumbfounded by her beauty, her skin glowed as her eyes finally snapped open.

And when his emerald green met her amber eyes, she looked at him with confusion and uncertainty. His heart started beating again, her hand was still in his. There was no doubt, this was his Kyoko. No one could move him now, even if he was hit by a truck, he wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot, because she was finally here. Finally, in front of him. Alive. Breathing. And completely cured.

"Kyoko," that was what she needed, a silent confirmation that it was him, the man she loved with all her heart. And she smiled, as he hugged her, relishing in her scent, never being so glad to have her back, in his arms.

The sun began to rise, so did his sprit as he gazed into her familiar eyes again.

"Ren," his breath hitched as she uttered those words, with so much emotion behind them that he couldn't hold back.

He captured her lips, his hands cradling her face, butterflies flying in her stomach, fireworks exploding and ringing in her ears as she kissed him back, with every bit of love and compassion, her hands on his chest, dried of the spread blood.

And the last of every evil spell around the corners of the castle, had finally broken.

 **End of chapter 9**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reviewing:**_

 _ **Crazy4Animation:**_ _Yeah, you got that part right. You just don't care what happens to you until you see the one you love happy. I am wondering what your reaction would be after this chapter, it really took all my writing skills to write this chapter as descriptively as possible. Thank you, it really is soothing to hear that I am doing good. It calms my nervousness down, and also my frayed nerves, LOL. Love you too! Be blessed and happy!_

 _ **Erza:**_ _I grinned when I read that, waiting to read your review, and oh I forgot to say, I am super happy that you have started writing a story. I was actually going to sleep when I read your story, so I didn't have the time to write everything to my hearts content because, you know, I have a strict mother and all. XD. And I know with time you will improve. Be blessed and happy!_

 _ **Michiyo:**_ _No, Jelly is not killed. It is Flora, the red dressed fairy who cast a spell on Kyoko in the first few chapters. Hope this clears the confusion, if it doesn't, then do say so, I will be happy to explain,_ _. Your welcome! Be blessed and happy!_

 _ **kikoune:**_ _Jelly didn't get killed, it was Flora, the fairy who cast a spell on Kyoko in the starting chapters. And no, since she is powerful and she is the queen fairy, she has not switched to the other side. Well, she is full of surprises after all._ _. Your welcome. Thank you! Be blessed and Happy!_

 _ **Thank you everyone for sticking around so far, it always brings a smile on my face when I see a new review, or just a view from the website when I visit it. I love you, because you are the motivation I get to write, to stick to the plot. And also, to continue writing. Thank you.**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _At last! Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. And after much deletion and editing, I guess this should be the perfect end. Although I am aware of the lose ends I have yet to tie, and the way I mentioned the evil woman's and Jelly's connection, I think this chapter would be the longest._**

 ** _Hope you all would enjoy this chapter, as it is the last. And I wouldn't mind reviews, this would be the last time I'd expect reviews for this completely planned out story(Yes, my first time planning each and EVERY detail). Lol. Anyway, on with the story and..._**

 ** _Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Kyoko couldn't move, her limbs completely surrendered to the large man above her, who looked the same. Yet so different. He breathed on her neck, nuzzling and relishing her scent.

"I love you more than anything, Kyoko." he whispered, as she closed her eyes and clutched his sheepskin, her heart finally content and at peace from the long waging war ever since she let him go. "You truly do have a kind heart, Ren." she whispered in his chest. He pulled his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look deeply into his beautiful emerald eyes that not only made her drop deeper into the well of love, but also be under an unspoken spell of unasked attention.

"I am Koun Hizuri. Prince of the Karuna Kingdom. And you, are going to be my wife. No matter what anyone would say. I promise you, I had no intention of hiding anything from you. Especially not my curse, when Skodny cast an impossible over me. And had I not been in love with you, in a month I would've-"

"Shh. Don't say such words. Corn, I forgive you for what you hid from me. But I won't forgive you if you didn't come to terms with your father," she made an adorable pouting face, making him laugh with delight as he admired her beauty under the early rays of the sun. He eventually stole a sound kiss from this soft lips, sending her on edge as he held her like no man had ever done so ever before.

"It's Ko-un. Not Corn." he corrected her affectionately, as she blushed under his smoldering amused gaze.

"O-okay, Koun. Now hurry up and go on." she ushered him, until she suddenly remembered that night.

"And...don't disobey him. If...," she hesitated, "If he asks you to leave me, do so."

He grinned, grabbing her into the kitchen she spent her time one to many times. "Why don't you show me the different breads you baked that day except baking only five of each kind?" he asked.

Kyoko's eyes lit up, instantly catching up to Koun's plan as she gathered all the things, all the maids watching them from the door. Koun was as useless as the walls in the kichen. He couldn't handle a pack of flour without bursting it all over himself! At least Kyoko didn't mind it. She simply snorted when he quietly asked if he could help any further. She just gave him an amused look before he dejectedly walked out of the kitchen(with all the castle workers hiding out of their sight as they valued their dear life!) and watched Kyoko as she worked.

 _ **o0o0o**_

Kyoko got into the roll of the woman she had acted that night and knocked on the door of the now Hizuri family, who, had no idea that the curse was finally uplifted.

"Kuu! How long are you going to take in that damned fridge?" she heard a feminine strong voice sound from the door. After a few moments, the door was opened by the same man who had begged for Koun to be released. He smelt the aroma before Kyoko even opened her mouth and-

"Aren't you the lady who's bread Ren had given that day and—"

"And also the woman who was bound with me in that castle," from behind Koun came up. He was smiling, his blond hair and green eyes restored back to its glory. Kuu was speechless as Julie took the initiative of inviting the long awaited people inside their house.

Inside were two more people that surprised Kyoko and Koun as they blinked at the couple in front of them dumbfoundedly.

Kyoko couldn't believe she was meeting the—

"Welcome, Kyoko. Koun." Lory greeted them warmly, Jelly smiling with a sparkle in her eyes. Kyoko see the same kind of glow in herself. Maybe that's what the emotion beautifully transforms people into. Jelly looked so lively in her curly hair—even though she was short amongst all the woman in the room. Although she was the queen, she appeared as a humble woman with a dignity hidden behind those common-man clothes.

"You knew, you knew everything. Yet, you still hid it from everyone," Kuu accused Jelly, pointing his finger on her. Lory sighed in defeat, already in the character of a man with no control over anything. Jelly glared at him, of course he just had to use this opportunity to buy sympathy from all of them.

"Yes, I knew. But I also knew that you'd act crazy if I'd told you. And Lory could never keep anything to himself. He did uncover about Koun finding his girl, right?" she said. Jelly threw a glance in the direction of the young couple then back at Kuu.

"And I bet anything, had you been informed, I am sure you would have done anything to stay right in the castle, disturb them every chance you'd get and spoil the entire plan to kill Skodny the fallen fairy," she said.

Everyone gasped as she said that, their eyes widening as saucers. Jelly realized her mistake in informing them the true identity of Skodny. However, the danger was over. Maybe they did deserve the truth.

"Really?" Kyoko asked quietly, still awkward in a room full of people who didn't even once show a sign of disgust or detest. That was something she really couldn't believe.

"Yes, Skodny is not her real name. It's Sofia. She was a keen student when I still taught fairies then. She had been the only fairy who would explore the other spell books, sneaking out and reading them. She practiced them under my supervision. Although, there was a day where I couldn't look over. And she, turned the complete opposite of who she had once been; Evil. Completely inline with the former villains of legends we heard. And that's why, she could not stand the light of someone with a kind heart. And that's why, she perished under the purity and intensity of Kyoko's spell and love. Kyoko, I would have regretted if anything happened to you hadn't Koun confessed and the prophecy come true. Especially the Spell of great pain is what you used. Taking all of the pain from Koun and enduring it yourself. I cant imagine how the pain of being stabbed in the stomach would have felt. Even though that was a small spell used by Skodny, but cleverly. However, still not for the right purpose.

Jelly gave a weak smile, still unbalanced from her loss. Her eyes remained grieving over the child she had cared for. Indeed, Skodny was once a soul loved by all. Kyoko put a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

In that moment, everyone noticed her good character; Koun proudly watching her as he glanced at his parents.

And he knew, Kyoko had already win their hearts with a single gesture, when woman all around the world tried to impress them with hardship.

And that, made him fall harder. But he didn't mind. As long as Kyoko was by his side, falling with him.

Yes, he was a sadist. And a proud one at that.

 ** _o0o0o_**

"Are you done with your search, princess?" she raised her eyes, observing the famous singer spread his legs over the table she had occupied. Her eyes were deprived of sleep as she had spent the entire night weeping over the loss that never was hers to begin with.

"Maybe," her cryptic answer gained little sympathy from the smirking singer as he ordered a bagel for himself. "I wonder if you know how I felt when Kyoko had gone missing."

She let a small smile appear on her face, her eyebrows arched up despite the melancholy she felt at her pride being crushed. She didn't think Tessa now valued her as she did before as Erika had confided into her of her pitiful night. She simply scoffed and insulted Erika, of losing the pride and asking just a question when they obviously seemed indifferent towards her. Truly, Erika learnt a valuable lesson.

"I wonder if you know how it feels to be in love," she retorted back. He chuckled, accepting the bagel that was served to him.

"You're gracefully mistaken. But I know that what you are feeling isn't heartbreak," he replied. He could see himself in her, except for a different reason altogether. He wished he could beg Kyoko's forgiveness for the way he had dealt with her. Guilt was eating him as it is since she disappeared. Sho wished Erika would at least realize a little that she really was nowhere near love. At least, she didn't look anything like Kyoko when she had been heartbroken.

Erika was about to reply, when just when an announcement filled their ears.

"...Prince Koun has finally been found!" his ears perked up, hearing such a surreal and strange news. He, as many other people in the cafe, emerged into the streets as the parade neared.

"...with his lovely wife right beside him!" the speaker said. Erika stood Sho, waiting for the bride. She wondered if it was the woman from the mirror she had seen, if she looked every bit ugly as she had seen.

But what they all saw, just took every town folks' breath away. Standing beside Koun, was a woman more beautiful than a fresh blooming flower, her face as radiant as the sun, and shiny as the moon. Her smile brought brightness to the town that the people had lost so long ago, when their Royal Family had fallen. Sho's breath hitched as he recognised the bride instantly. Something equal to anger built in his throat as he observed Koun. He could feel the urge to threaten, steal her away from him and keep her under his eyes forever. But looking at her, he faltered.

"Is that the Kyoko you have been searching?" Erika questioned him, abandoning the sight of the parade and observing the shocked Sho Fuwa. He blinked his eyes and a smile spread across his face.

"As long as she is happy, I think I can spare Koun from any warning I thought of," he murmured. Erika looked surprised.

"I thought you were in love with her, with the way you madly searched for her, I didn't-"

"Love isn't always romantic, Ms. Bolt. The kind of love that I have, is the love I wished I had identified before I had brutally broken her heart. But now, I am content in watching her happily be spoiled by someone else. Perhaps, that is my punishment for being so incompetent."

Erika stared at him, wondering what had suddenly changed him.

"What are you thinking?" he inquired curiosuly. She smiled.

"Whether you seriously have changed, or if soemthing had possessed you for sometime," responded Erika. Sho chuckled yet again.

"Yet, I shall only goad words of wisdom to thy once you have comprehended my wise uncommon words," he replied. Erika laughed, despite the ache in her heart. Maybe she could find a new future with the help of this arrogant yet wise man. Maybe she can change her ways.

Maybe Bella, the wife of the beast, would finally look down and smile.

Because it wasn't necessary for love to be a key to solve Beast's spell. Rather, it was the spell used to pull love in.

Sometimes, even fairies don't get the right soulmate for the people.

Sometimes, they are _Gracefully Mistaken._

 **The End.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reviewing:**_

 _ **Crazy4Animation:** Your right, Erika did learn a thing or two. And love is all as you claim. I'm so glad this story has taught you in a way. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Even yoy are my best best best sister ever. Love you too! Hope this chapter satisfied you. Tace care! Be blessed and happy. ️_

 _ **Michiyo:** I'm glad the confusion got cleared up, 😊. And you are right, it has actually begun a new phase. This, is a new beginning. But unfortunately, this is the end of the fairytale I wove. No matter how many times it crossed my mind that the evilty and the way I wrote it sounded a little too immature, lol. I'm glad you have given some of your time to my story. Love you! Be blessed and happy! ️_

 _ **H-Nala:** I hope this clarifies all the confusion. If not, then here is the explanation:. Skodny dissolved to dust since she couldnt handle the way Koun repelled her and confessed his love which was the key to destroy her completely. Kyoko used a spell to take all the pain Koun felt in her own body, sacrificing her good health for his life. I hope this clears the confusion! ️. Thank you for reading this story and reviewing. Be blessed and happy!_

 ** _Last words:_**

 ** _And here is where I close this story, not forever of course since I may come back to improve it and edit it. Nonetheless, here is what I have to say._**

 ** _I honestly had no idea his story would get over 2k views, I was speechless when I checked the properties of this story. Thank you, each one of you. For every minute―second that you spare for my story. You have no idea how much this means to me._**

 ** _One more thing, I was thinking of writing a story wherein Kyoko and Ren are in the Arabian gulf, way back. Hope to hear what you'd like to say on that._**

 ** _It looks like I can apply for admission in the university I so want to go into. I am hoping―requesting you guys to please please pray I do get the in. I haven't gotten my results for my igcse o levels yet, which is fraying my nerves. I am desperately wishing to get a high percentage. Do remember me in your prayers. I really need this admission, it is extremely important that I get an in._**

 ** _And lastly, I pray for all of you to have a good life, overcome problems with ease and tranquility. And to keep smiling as it is a weapon to keep you happy and optimistic._**

 ** _Thank you yet again, for reading all my previous and new stories(including one shots). I really mean it._**

 ** _Goodbye!(Hope to read your reviews and meet you in my other multi chaptered story, 😉)_**


End file.
